coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8636 (11th May 2015)
Plot Tim is put out to find that he's been given an out-of-tender £50 note by a customer. Jenny suggests Kevin talks to Sophie and settle the differences between them. Several potential buyers are due to look round the Rovers including a Mr Fox from Travis Limited. Sean worries if his job is at risk. Faye enjoys no longer being at school. Sean’s nervous about attending Billy’s church Bring and Buy sale and has got Eileen to agree to go to it with Adrian. Unable to find his customer, Tim bins the note and then finds out that the bank could have exchanged it. He calls at the flat with a huge teddy for Miley. Anna’s unimpressed, pointing out they’ve little enough space as it is. Tim sees the strain that she’s under. The Morgans look round the Rovers, upsetting Michelle with talk of sacking Sean and Sarah and making plans to move themselves into the living quarters. Neither Julie nor Mary enjoy living under the same roof. Julie agrees to give support to Sean at the sale. Tony suggests that they put the Morgans on hold and wait for Mr Fox. Maddie tries to bring Sophie and Kevin together. Sophie realises that Faye is doing anything to avoid being at home. Mr Fox's offer is more agreeable to Liz and Michelle than the Morgans' but Steve is reluctant to sell. Under pressure, he agrees. Tony quietly thanks his friend, Mr Fox, as he leaves. Todd hears about the deal. Julie accompanies Sean to the sale, posing with him as a couple. Billy is amused. Sophie agrees to move back home though Kevin warns her to behave herself with Jenny. Sean is pleased when Billy asks him to organise the raffle tickets at the sale. Todd tells Tracy about the sale to Travis Limited. She thinks Tony's pulled a fast one on her. Sean meets Bishop Redmond at the sale and starts to gabble in a panic until Billy sends him away. Tracy calls at the pub and accuses Tony of messing things up. Liz overhears them and demands to know what they're talking about. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Duncan Morgan - Mark Heal *Julia Morgan - Penelope Woodman *Mr Fox - Maynard Eziashi *Adrian Mortimer - Mark Moraghan *Bishop - Robert Maxfield Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *St. Mary's Church - Church hall Notes *The plotline in this episode involving Tim Metcalfe binning a non-tender £50 note before learning that the bank could have exchanged it saw the Bank of England receive a flurry of requests from members of the public wanting to exchange their old notes. http://www.telegraph.co.uk/business/2016/09/11/inside-the-bank-of-englands-vaults-can-cash-survive/ *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve sells his share of The Rovers to a mystery buyer - a move that horrifies Tracy; Faye avoids spending time with Miley; and Kevin builds bridges with Sophie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,880,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2015 episodes